The Ghost of a Mudblood
by BritneyJade
Summary: Hermione Granger is killed by a troll in first year but this doesn't stop her from attending her classes. See how Harry and Hermione's relationship unfolds and the complications that occur. Rated M for LATER chapters. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

"I mean honestly, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends. She's such a know-it-all." Ron said to his best friend.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Hermione running quickly inbetween them, making sure to bump into them on the way. There was muffled sounds of her sobbing.

"You really shouldn't have said that Ron. She's really upset." Harry frowned. He cared about his best friend.

"Yeah... I'll apoligize later, I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed, unaware that he might not get the chance to do that.

They pushed through the door of the great hall and their ears were immediately assulted with the clatter of forks and the chatter of students. They were still first year students but they knew enough to find their way around. The friends both walked towards the Gryffindor table hearing and avoiding the whispered insults made by Slytherins.

Right when they sat down, Ron reached for every single food in his radar. He then hastily ate, pieces of chicken flying everywhere.

"Ihg wonmnnder ipph Herione if omay." Ron managed to get out, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Harry laughed. "What did you say?"

"I wonder if Hermione is okay, you think she would have made it here by now." Ron corrected.

"You're right, I wonder where she is?"

"Hermione? Sorry Harry but I over heard you saying she was upset. I heard some crying from the dungeon girl's bathroom on my way up." Padma said, joining the conversation.

"Oh, well I'm sure she's alright if she's just in the-" Ron began.

"T-T-TROLL IN THE D-D-DUNGEONS!" Professor Quirrel stuttered, looking very nervous as he ran into the Great Hall. He looked like was going to be sick and as Harry predicted he then fainted, collapsing to the floor. The whole hall went quiet with worry.

"-dungeons." Ron finished as if nothing had happened. He then shovled in a very large piece of pumpkin pie as he realized what Quirrel said. Ron spit out the pie (causing it to dirty a very unhappy Dean). "HERMIONES IN THE DUNGEONS WITH A TROLL!" Ron gasped, now at the point of choking.

Before they could worry any longer, Dumbledore went to occupy the gold eagle used as a podium. He then silenced all of the noisy chatter of everyone's worry.

"Everyone stay calm!" He yelled, getting their attention. "I would like to ask all of the prefects to kindly and calmly escort you to your common rooms. While you are safely in your common rooms, I ask you to stay there until we find an answer to this troll problem."

"But sir!" Malfoy yelled, "Our common room is in the dungeons!"

"Right," Dumbledore said, obviously not thinking this through. "Take the Slytherins to the Ravenclaw common room for the night."

"I can't beleive we have to stay with those blood traitors," Blaise said to his best friend and Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"That is all!" Dumbledore dismissed and suddenly the word calmly didn't exist. Everyone rushed out of their seats to get to sure safety.

"We have to find Hermione!" Harry yelled to Ron. Ron's eyes widened.

"Have you gone mad? She's probably already at the common room. Let's go." Ron started to follow Percy to the common rooms but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Let's not risk it. After all, you're the reason she's down there." Ron hung his head down from guilt and surrendered.

They ran down to the dungeons like their life depended on it. Technically, it didn't. Hermione's life depended on it.

"Shhh, stop." Harry shushed Ron as they saw the gigantic ugly beast walking aimlessly around the dungeon's corridor. It wore tattered clothes and smelled of metallic blood. Though how stupid it appeared to be made Harry and Ron beleive it wasn't that much of a threat. Then they saw it go into the girl's bathroom.

"Let's go." Ron said, even though this much was obvious. They sneaked in behind the troll and as they entered the bathroom, they saw Hermione croutching in the corner crying. How typical of girls. She appeared not to notice the beast until it raised it's club and striked at her.

Screams filled the bathroom quickly and Harry and Ron had to cover their ears. As they opened their eyes they saw blood gushing out of Hermione's leg. She scrambled to get up but couldn't. It appeared her leg was broken.

Adredaline rushed through Ron and he quickly picked up a piece of broken wood and threw it at the troll's head.

The troll shook it's head and appeared to not know where it was at for a second. Then it turned it's attention on Ron and Harry leaving Hermione to drag herself to the safest place possible.

Harry began levitating more pieces of broken wood from behind the troll to themselves so they could throw them at it. Hermione kept dragging herself along the bathroom floor to try to get to Harry and Ron.

Suddenly, her broken leg hit a piece of wood and she screetched out. This caused the troll to look at her angrily before sending the club down once more, crushing her. Just then, Ron threw a particularly heavier piece of pipe at the troll's head, dazing it. The troll just shifted back and forth and then collapsed to the floor with an ear-ringing crash.

"HERMIONE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ron said running over to Hermione and amost fainted from the sight. There was so much blood.

"Hermione, wake up. Can you hear us?" Harry shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Mgh.." Hermione murmered and Harry sighed in relief that she was still alive.

The whole bathroom floor seemed to be coated in her blood and it occured to him that she could die from blood loss. Harry's not right about many things, but by the time the teachers arrived to the bathroom, Hermione was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, yes? This was just explaining how Hermione died. Don't worry, the whole story doesn't take place in year one. Do leave reviews if you want me to continue and show how their lives evolve out of this. Reviews inspire me to keep writing ;D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. 3 **

**Alot of people are worried about Hermione's age. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep her an eleven year old when he's a sixteen year old. Haha. You'll see what I mean later. **

* * *

Hermione could hear Harry. He sounded sad and it worried her. She tried to talk, to comfort him but nothing came out. Then she heard Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. That's weird, why were they here?

Then she remembered the troll. What had happened? She recalled breaking her leg but nothing more. Her whole body felt numb but there was no pain. It was to the point beyond pain. Hermione shivered, why was it so freezing? Couldn't they give her a blanket or something? It was all dark, well duh, she knew her eyes were shut but for some reason she couldn't open them. She reached out in front of her into the darkness to find Harry or Ron or someone, to be able to touch them even if she couldn't see them. To atleast know they were with her, but she felt paralyzed.

Without warning, everything went white and the numbness in her body went away. Come to think of it, she couldn't even feel her body. She was surrounded by light, almost as if someone was shining a lumos in her eyes. It was excruciating and blinding. As time went on, she felt warmer. It was almost felt like being in a muggle tanning bed her mother told her about. Thankful that she wasn't freezing anymore, she got lost in the peaceful white.

* * *

"We have to hold the funeral here." Harry protested.

"No I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. We will take her to her parents where they can have a proper funeral." Professor Mcgonagall countered.

"I can't beleive it's my fault she's dead..." Ron said mortified. No one bothered to tell him it's not his fault, they all knew it was true.

"Fine, we can take her to her parents for being buried but can't we have a small funeral _here?_" Harry practically yelled, getting frustrated.

"I don't think that's appropriate." Mcgonagall said.

"It's not appropriate to mourn one of your students?" Harry said incredulously.

"Very well! If you must. We will hold a _small _one tomorrow." She caved in. "Now if you will please excuse yourselves, I have work to do."

Harry got up from his seat but Ron didn't follow.

"Come on, Ron. What are you doing?"

"I've killed her." He managed to get out. There was a blank stare on his face.

"Thinking about it will only make it worse. Now come on!" Harry said getting aggrivated. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the chair. They went back to their dormitory to get a restless nights sleep.

As they woke up, oh wait they didn't even sleep at all, there was too much pain in the loss of their new friend to sleep.

"The funeral is going to be held outside on the grounds at eleven, but you're allowed to come any time you want for the day." Dean informed Harry and Ron. They nodded in appreciation.

The early hours consisted of finding their best robes to wear. Once they were all decked out in black and the clock read 10:50, they set off for the grounds.

There were many small, elegant, gold chairs lining up in long rows all facing one direction. They all sat on either side of a long, velvety, red carpet and faced a white coffin. The whole thing almost resembled a wedding, but the exact opposite. Instead of a beautiful wedding arch at the end of the carpet, there sat a beautiful (but terribly tragic) coffin containing a body of a student not ready to die. Instead of the usual tears of happiness, there were tears of sorrow. Many people were there already as the whole school was invited. Even some seventh years came and although they only knew her for a little over half a year there were still tears silently dripping down their cheeks. There was a certain aura in the air that killed all happiness. Almost as if a million dementors were in your presence, even though Harry didn't know what a dementor was at this point, they would become his greatest fear.

As students took their seats, Dumbledore emerged from behind the doxy-infested trees. He stood by Hermione's coffin and spoke.

"We are all gathered here for one reason and it rests in this casket. Hermione Granger was killed by a troll in the girls bathroom. I would like you to not mourn her death but celebrate her life, however short it may have been. Her death was not anyone's fault, it was a tragic incident that could have only been avoided if she wasn't in the bathrooms." This made Harry angry. Was Dumbledore blaiming Hermione for her own death?

"But I would like to recall the special times we had with her. Would anyone like to come up and say a few words?" Dumbledore said peering into the crowd.

No one moved, no one really had any memories with her. Except for Harry and Ron, that is. Harry stood up because he knew he had to, and he wanted to. It seemed to take forever until he reached Hermione's coffin. Inside laid her small body... too small for death, her eyes were shut but she didn't look peaceful. She wasn't ready to die.

"Er-" Harry started, getting nervous as he looked into the crowd. "Hermione was the brightest witch of our age. This has been said many times but I truely beleive it. She is... was... always a loyal and faithful friend, and helped me with whatever I needed help with... She beleived books had the answer to everything." Harry smiled. "Even if they didn't though, she helped me find the answers to everything, whether she knew it or not. She was like a sister to me..." Harry stopped, he didn't want to say this in front of everyone, and he didn't need to. As long as Hermione knew it and he hoped she did.

* * *

"Merlin... where am I?" Hermione muttered, sitting up. She was still in the bathroom? Bloody hell! They didn't have the decency to take her to the hospital wing or something? The only problem was that Hermione didn't feel an ounce of pain. How could that be? She remembered the ugly beast crashing down on her..

"Better see what's going on." Hermione said out loud. Great, she was talking to herself. She stood up and went over to the bathroom door to open it but her hand went right through the doorknob. "What? This is weird..." She looked down and saw that her hand was indeed visable, but see through and pale. Hermione walked over to the bathroom mirror... wait, she couldn't remember walking? Her eyes went wide, was she floating? She looked into the mirror and started screaming. She could see right through herself! What did this mean? She looked like Murtle!

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Oh no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! Wake up!" She told herself but this was happening and she couldn't wake up. Hermione started panicking and hesitantly floated through the door of the bathroom. Wait. She didn't want to be seen. Afraid of what would happen if someone saw her, she floated up to Gryffindor tower to find Harry and Ron and see if they knew an explaination. They weren't there though. She frowned but her eye caught the notice board in the common room.

**Rest In Peace: Hermione Granger**

**Funeral will be held just outside of the main entrance on the grounds.**

**Anyone may attend.**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Hermione said slowly and floated quickly down to the grounds. She stopped short when she saw a bunch of people watching Harry speak by a white thing... a coffin maybe? She got a closer look and saw her own body in the coffin. She wanted answers but then again she didn't want to be seen by anyone before she talked to Harry so she just hid behind one of the fire bushes.

"... I'll miss you, Hermione. You had a wonderful life." Harry concluded as he stepped down from his spot in front of everyone. If she had such a great life then why did she die? Hermione's eyes widen as she saw Harry give Ron a little shove to go up and say something about her.

"Uhh..." Ron started. "I'm sorry you had to die, Hermione." He then opened his mouth to say something else but decided otherwise and went to sit down quickly.

The funeral lasted most of the day. Harry and Ron were the last ones to leave and as they got up to leave Hermione checked to see if anyone was still there. They were alone, so she quickly pounced behind Ron and whispered "Gee. Thanks, Ron. You have such a way with words."

Ron jumped a thousand feet and if Hermione could have one of this tape recorder video things to capture the moment, she would have.

"BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE, I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." He begged and dropped to her feet and started balling his eyes out.

"Shut up you prat! And stop crying like a baby while your at it." Hermione said roughly, "Oh and what happened?" she demanded.

Harry ran up to hug Hermione but ended up going right through her. Hermione started coughing.

"Gods Harry, don't do that. It feels weird."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again! I missed you!" Harry replied, even though it's only been two days.

"What happened to me?" She demanded again.

"You died Hermione." Ron said

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. How?"

"The troll got you, we were too late. You died of blood loss."

Hermione just nodded and started crying. She didn't want to even think about the idea of being a ghost. Although here she was, and she was going to have to be like this for the rest of fovever...

**A/N: Review if you liked it, review if you don't. Lemme know your opinions! Let me know if you want more! Let me know if it sucks :-) Haha, no need to sugar coat. Thanks for all the reviews so far, 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews :)**

**CHAPTER THREE! **

* * *

Hermione drifted peacefully down the castle's corridors, making her way to her all time favorite place in the world. The library!

Madame Pince was reading a copy of Teen Witch. How awkward. Hermione resumed to gaze over book's titles. She had the desire to read every single one of them, but had a certain one in mind.

"NO WAY!" shrieked Hermione. "THE LIBRARY FINALLY HAS THE NEW ADDITION OF HOGWARTS: A HISTORY!" Hermione practically fainted. She has been waiting to read this book ever since the rumor came out that they were making a new one.

Madame Pince must have heard her random but predictable outburst and ran over to see what was going on.

"Dear child! What's wrong?" Then she saw who it was, "Miss Granger? Oh Merlin! You're a ghost? I had no idea..." she said amazed.

"Yeah yeah, not now." Hermione was never this disrespectful to a teacher but when it came to this book, she would have it. Everytime she reached to grab the book's spine, her hand went right through it. Hermione was determined to pick it up.

"Madame Pince, would you be so kind as to get this book down for me?" she asked topped with a charming smile, hoping to make up for her rudeness previously. Madame Pince gave a weird face.

"Uh... sure. I don't see how you could read it though." She went to grab the book but as she did, Pansy Parkinson gently (in the most gentle way possible) moved Madame Pince's hand aside and grabbed the book.

"Still here, Granger? Sucks to be you!" Pansy taunted, sticking her tongue out. _That evil pug!_

"Come on! Give it back. You don't even read!" Hermione said pouting.

"Oh I know. I would never be caught dead holding such an ugly book! But since it seems to upset you, why wouldn't I capture the moment?" she sneered.

It wasn't very like Hermione to fight with anyone but she looked up at Madame Pince, "Please give that book to me. You know I wanted to read it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but Pansy is... well... she's living. You wouldn't even be able to turn the pages!" Hermione was ready to snap, but she almost felt bad for Pince. She knew the librian didn't mean to sound rude, it was just the truth.

Pansy started cackling like the evil Slytherin she is. Hermione fought back tears and left the library. To put it lightly, being dead sucks...

* * *

"Turn the page!" Hermione demanded. Seamus quickly fumbled with the book stealing worried glances at the ghost before him. Hermione ignored him and her brown orbs were moving at a mad rapid pace. She reached out to grab the book and turn the page. She awaited contact between the book's thin and brittle pages but none came. Hermione growled in frustration. Seamus dropped the book and jumped a mile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you; honest. I just wish to read a good book... by myself!" her temper returning as she recalled why she was exasperated in the first place.

A guilty feeling appeared in her conscience. Seamus wasn't the reason her heart no longer beats. It was Ron. Of course, she'd never come out and tell him that. It would only make him feel worse than he did from the beginning. There was no denying it was his fault though!

"Hey 'Mione." Hermione secretly cringed when Ron called her that. Who thought of that nickname anyway? "I'll walk with you"- although, she couldn't walk- "to charms class."

Hermione sighed and sprang up, she sank through the floors to get to Professor Flitwick's classroom. It looked the same as it did when she was alive. Two rows of desks on either side of the Professor's desk. Books we're scattered messily across the floor and Professor Flitwick used a stack of books to stand on. This almost made him the height of a normal eight year old.

As soon as the students noticed Hermione, the whole room fell into a hush. It was eerie and slightly annoying. Someone could have dropped a needle and the noise comming from it would be like a lightening crash. In fact, Hermione could hear Neville's heart beating. Well not just him in particular but he was the one furthest away from her. How strange! Was the room really this quiet? Or was it her ghost super powers? Hermione immediately burst into fits of laughter. Ghost super powers? Ha! Yeah right. Everyone just gaped at her like she was a mad woman. Maybe she was. Then she realized that they didn't hear her extremely dim witted joke and embarrassment sunk in.

"H-h-hello?" Hermione stuttered, breaking the ice ever so smoothly. No one answered her. This was extremely immature! "Hmph." and with that, Hermione was on her way to her seat. Wait a minute... Why was Lavender sitting in her seat.

Professor Flitwick arrived into the classroom, taking quick and short foot steps.

"Please take your seats!" Flitwick said, on top of a large toppling stack of books. "Today we are going to review all of the spells we have learned so far this year so we'll have practice for the small review exam we will be taking this Friday. Everyone grab a partner-"

"-excuse me, Professor!" Hermione spoke up. Her hand shot up into the air.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" He looked down right confused. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I had charms today, sir?" she replied, obviously. Professor Flitwick just gazed up at her, he was probably the kindest teacher she had and she could see he was trying not to hurt her feelings.

"What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering why Lavender was sitting in my seat?"

"Oh well... In all honesty, Miss Granger, we didn't expect you to take classes." Hermione got mildly offended. "Ghosts don't take classes. It's impossible. Why, how would you hold your wand?"

"I was here to learn and I don't know. There must be a way though. Peeves can move things?" Hermione said desperately.

"Peeves is a poltergeist. Very well, you may stay but I don't expect you to do any magic. You may sit by Miss Parkinson."

"I'm not in Slytherin!" Hermione blurted out.

"I don't think it really matters anymore. I'm sorry but it's the only seat we have left."

Hermione muttered something and was on her way to sit by the most arrogant prat in the school. Next to Malfoy of course.

Almost immediately after she took her seat, Pansy whipped out her new addition of Hogwarts: A History and started mock reading obnoxiously. Hermione just gritted her teeth and tried to pay attention to the teacher. She never failed a test and she wasn't about to start now. She peared across the room to Ron and Harry. Harry performed an excellent Wingardium Leviosa and Hermione gazed at him in admiration. Ron on the other hand... Wait a minute. He preformed the spell correctly! He didn't even say it wrong this time. Hermione scoffed. This was the only good thing that came out her death. Ron mastered a levitation spell. Hermione felt so gloomy nowadays. She tried to cheer herself up by watching Pansy's failed spell.

"Wingardrrriuem Levitatyosa!" Pansy spoke, almost like it was a question. The spell back fired and exploded in her face, causing the ends of her pureblooded silky black hair to get singed. _Quite deserved, if you ask me._

"AHHHHHHH. AHHHHHH. AHHHHHH. AHHHHHH. AHH-"

"We heard you the first seven times, Pansy. What is it?" Draco said, turning to face his Slytherin acquaintance. His platinum eyes went wide when he finally got a look at Pansy. "AHHH!"

"FIRST OFF, I ONLY SAID IT FOUR AND A HALF TIMES. SECOND OFF, LOOK AT MY HAIR!" she wailed. Tears streaming down both of her cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Pansy suddenly had an idea.

"Miss Parkinson, please stay calm! Mr. Zabini, would you please escort her to Madam Pomfrey?" Blaise motioned to get up but Pansy pushed him back down.

"IT WAS THE MUDBLOOD!" she accused. Hermione cringed at the nickname.

"Don't use that kind of language! How could it have possibly been Granger?" Flitwick said appauled.

"Don't ask me! I'm not a specialist on ghosts. Maybe she's a poltergeist. I don't know how she did it, but it's scaring me. She threatened to kill me! She's just jealous I'm living and she's not." Pansy pouted.

"Miss Granger! Professor Dumbledore's office now!"

* * *

Hermione was beyond outraged. How could the evil pug-faced prat do something so evil? She never thought of her as that bad. Hermione was so mad she almost thought of leaving Hogwarts and just running away. Or floating away. Hmph. Hermione reached the giant golden eagle that led to the headmaster's office. She didn't even know the password to get in. Great. Her day just got better and better.

Just then, two other first years came running in like their lives depended on it. They were breathing heavily, almost as if they've been running for a day and they were covered in thick gooey slime. Hermione was actually afraid that one of them was going to collapse or faint or something of that sort.

"What...?" Hermione didn't know what to ask so that's what she settled for.

"Peeves." That's all they could get out before sprinting down the corridor.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Peeves cackled evilly. Holding what appeared to be spheres made of slime. "OLD PEEVES CATCHES EVERYBODY SOONER OR LATER. HAAA HAAA."

"Peeves!" Hermione called out. Peeves spun around to face Hermione and threw a sphere at her. It went right through her.

"Oh it's just Misses Granger mudblood ghosty! Care to haunt second years with me?"

"Umm... I'm flattered you would ask me that, but I was wondering..."

"MHhhhhhhMMM?"

"How can you hold things?"

"I'm a poltergeist, silly not knowing know it all!"

"I know that but why are you one?" Hermione pouted.

"Aweee! Why you looking so bashful? Don't be sad! You have to guess the riddle before I tell you!"

"And what would be the riddle?" Hermione hated this already.

"What's Dumblydoor's favorite every flavored bean flavor?"

"Oh that's easy! Cinnamon!" Hermione said, matter of factly.

"HEHEHEHH! YOU ACTUALLY GOT IT RIGHT!"

Hermione smiled proudly.

"JUST KIDDING. It's earwax." With that, Peeves vanished over the horizon in the direction the second years were heading.

Hermione felt like crying. It was no use. She stood by the eagle, trying to get it to let her in.

"Please! If only I had knew Dumbledore's favorite candy was earwax-" she paused. The eagle swivled around to give her access to the door. _Earwax was the password? That was easy!_

"Hello Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick notified me that you were on your way." Dumbledore started.

"I didn't do it!" Hermione said automatically.

"Ah, yes. I beleive you... Nonetheless... there is still going to be some complications."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it there. Sorry it took so long to update! I still haven't decided how frequently I'll be updating. I'll let you all know asap. The story's just starting though, and I know there hasn't been a lot of Hermione/Harry action but no worries! There will be comming up. We're past all of the boring plot-opener stuff and more exciting problems will happen. **

**Please review. It keeps me writing the story quicker. (:**

**Thanks 3**


	4. STORY MOVED

Hey! My apologies for this story. I know I never update and when I do it's a completely short chapter.

Well, that's because I had no motivation. I was completely stumped on how to make Harry and Hermione do anything sexual when she was a ghost. It just slipped my mind!

I made a T version with a lot more of a story line that's going to be involved.

So before you throw tomatoes at me, check it out!

Let me know if you liked x

and it will be updated frequently. I'm not going to give up, I promise (:  
I had a lot of fun writing it!

here's the link:

.net/s/6502782/1/

lemme know if it was OKAY in reviews or messages. Give me ideas on what you would like to see!

P.S. if the link, for some odd reason, doesn't work... my new account name is: alllthatglitters... that is THREE L'S. I know you can count d: but still!

I'm starting new!


End file.
